


Secret Love Song

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, First part drabble, Flint is bad at expressing his feelings, Frustrated Silver, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oblivious Flint, One Shot, Pining Silver, Second part one-shot, Smitten Silver, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Unrequited Love, but not really, fluff at the end, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver is tired of the stolen moments, the sneaking around, and the pretending they don't exist outside of Flint's cabin. He wants more, but is unsure how Flint will take it when he finally tells him the truth.</p>
<p>(Inspired by 'Secret Love Song' by Little Mix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Long John Flint (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> I am total and utter trash for this ship and this song, so I decided to finally combine the two! 
> 
> (I'm hungover and avoiding getting ready and going to my lectures, don't judge me!)

Silver hated having to be cautious; he hated having to hide behind the closed door of Flint’s cabin. But what he hated most was having to be satisfied with the fleeting stolen moments.

He had been so infatuated with the Captain, so caught up in his ferocity and passion, he had allowed himself to be swept along with it and had fallen deeply, but _madly,_ in love with Flint.

He wasn’t sure what Flint felt for him in return. Their coupling was hasty, messy, and rougher than Silver would like, but he told himself it was better than not having Flint at all. Sometimes, as he limped from the Captain’s cabin to his hammock, he reminded himself of that, but more and more recently it was sounding like a lie and it felt a bad taste behind in his mouth.

Silver wanted more – he needed Flint to think of him more than just a good fuck – he wanted to be _with_ him. He wanted to hold Flint; to kiss him out on the deck of the _Walrus_. Silver wished with all his heart it could be like that, but could it?

He was Flint’s, or rather, he _wanted_ to be his, so the Captain could be his. More than that, he wanted to tell Flint how he felt - that he was in love with him. If he thought the Captain would hear and believe him, Silver would climb to the very top of the main sail and shout it over the ocean. He wished he had the courage to do that. He wished he was sure that, if he did, Flint would return his love.

Silver believed they were meant for one another. In those rare occasions when Flint allowed Silver to lay with him after they had fucked, Silver had noticed how well they fit together, such as how his inner-thigh fit so perfectly into the dip of Flint’s hipbone. In those rare, _wonderful_ moments, Silver couldn’t help but worry about how _deep_ he was into this, into Flint.

With every day that passed, Silver found it harder and harder to pretend, to hide what he was feeling from the crew and from Flint. He felt like he was slowly dying a little more each day. It wasn’t enough, the stolen moments, the lack of trust Flint seemed to show in him. _This_ would never be enough for him.

Yet, Silver did not blame Flint for it, he had known full-well just what he had been getting in to. He had known from the start that he had had a love that was hopeless. But he had gone allow with it anyway, fall _so hard_ for Flint, the Captain had never led him on to think there could be more between them than just sex.

But Silver didn’t want to live love this way, he couldn’t keep hiding how he really felt. He still clung on foolishly to the hope that maybe it could change; he was now living for that day…

The day when Flint would pull him into his arms and kiss him out on the deck. The day Flint would finally say the words Silver had been dying to hear. Why couldn’t it be like that? Why couldn’t he just say it? He wanted to shout it _so loud_ , so the whole world knew that he was _Flint’s_ and Flint was _his_. But…

Maybe someday…

***

Silver got unsteadily to his feet, catching his balled-up shirt that Flint threw at him. He watched his Captain lie back down and sling an arm over his face, chest rising and falling, sweat glistening on his skin. That was Silver’s cue to leave, as usual, but not this time. He couldn’t keep doing this, it wasn’t enough, it was killing him.

“Captain…” He voice shook, sounding so weak to his ears that he cringed. Flint didn’t move and Silver wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“Flint?” A huff of irritated breath. No, Silver wasn’t going to back down or loss his nerve.

“James.”

He held his breath, apprehension clawing at his chest, as Flint removed his arm from his face and sat up. His Captain’s eyes were hard – Silver had never used his first name before.

Silver swallowed hard then finally said what he had felt for _so_ long, “I love you!”

Flint’s face didn’t change, but now he had said it aloud, Silver found he couldn’t stop the rest from spilling out too. “I love _you_! I am _in love_ with you. But I can’t do _this_ anymore, the sneaking around, pretending _we_ don’t exist beyond this room. It’s killing me, it’s not enough! I can’t do it anymore!”

Silver stopped, realising he had been all but shouting at the end. He drew in harsh gulps of air, feeling lightheaded but also a great sense of relief.

“I know.” Flint’s words were so soft, his voice so quiet, that Silver nearly missed them altogether.

“W-what?” He stammered, heart hammering loudly in his ears.

“ _I know_ ,” Flint repeated with a sigh, his shoulder slumping, “I am sorry...” He trailed off, biting his bottom lip as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite do it.

Silver was completely thrown, he didn’t know what to think, how to take Flint’s words. It hadn’t been what he had wanted to hear, he wasn’t sure what they even meant, but they weren’t a rejection either…

“So…Can I stay?” He asked in a whisper.

One side of Flint’s lips curled up in a small smile then he shifted over, making room next to him, and said, “You’d better.”

Silver dropped his clothes and slipped beneath the blanket, pressing himself to Flint’s side, their bodies moulding together perfectly. Happiness sprang up in his chest – _this_ , this had been what he had wanted.

Ten minutes later, after Silver’s breathing had evened out and Flint was certain he was asleep, the Captain gently brushed the curls off his face. Leaning in, he kissed his Quartermaster’s forehead tenderly, lingering there for a few heartbeats.

“I love you too,” he breathed, closing his eyes, “I am sorry…that it took me so long to say it.”

Silver mumbled something incoherent and Flint _smiled_ \- an honest, wide smile - the kind he had worn on his face since Thomas. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Silver and held him close, kissing his forehead once more. Flint settled down and allowed himself to drift off into sleep too, eager to find his partner in his dreams, they had a lot of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to do a kind of sequel to this to the other Little Mix song, 'Love Me or Leave Me', that is slowly destroying my heart. Let me know if you'd like to read that! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
